My lover's gone
by Klena
Summary: Song-fic. How does an angel cope when his love is taken away? Semi-original character named Arwen. Gundam Wing is not mine and neither is 'My Lover's Gone' The song belongs to Dido and GW belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and several other companies


__ ****

My lover's gone

__

[My lover's gone] 

The little angel walked silently through the vast empty halls of his home. 

Arwen looked up to see her brother coming toward her. She watched quietly as he walked through her. She was dead, aye that was true...Arwen pushed herself off the doorframe and followed her brother. 

When she tripped (She was very clumsy for an ex-assassin) and fell through Quatre, he shivered. So he knew she was there in a strange way. 

What would her little darling say, if he knew when she had died in his arms that she didn't go to Heaven nor Hell? 

That she had turned her back on God? 

That she died to become her little brother's guardian angel? 

__

[His boots no longer by my door] 

It's been 2 weeks, 1 day and 6 minutes since he had gotten the message that his Trowa had died. It's been 2 weeks, 1 day and 7 minutes since he had gotten the message that his Trowa had died. It's been 2 weeks...

He walked into the gardens and sat on the swing. Trowa had pushed him on this...when breath still graced his lungs, when the vital fluid of life, blood, still coursed his veins. 

His Trowa was dead. Never to return to him, never to smile gently as they took off their shoes by the door to skid on the polished, shiny floors. 

Quatre couldn't help himself. He wept...like a lost child... 

__

[He left at dawn, 

And as I slept I felt him go] 

Quatre remembered the day he last saw Trowa 

__

::::Flashback:::: 

Trowa touched Quatre's shoulder. "Quatre...Quatre..." The pilot soothingly called. Quatre turned and sleepily smiled at his Trowa. 

"Quatre I have to go..." "I know...The mission won't be long Trowa?" His angel asked. 

"No...I'll be back in a few days...I promised..." Quatre sat up and kissed Trowa. 

The kiss was sweet as Quatre's lips brushed Trowa's. He placed a fragile hand on Trowa's cheek and kissed more passionately. 

Trowa reluctantly pulled away. "I love you Quatre." As the words left the clown's lips, the angel echoed them. "I love you, my Trowa." 

Trowa smiled at the small but definite emphasis on 'my' Quatre fell back asleep...He felt the bed becoming uneven as Trowa left and kissed his forehead. 

:::End flashback:::: 

__

[Return's no more, 

[I will not watch the ocean.] 

Duo and the 2 other pilots watched as Quatre became more and more withdrawn and depressed. 

They all mourned Trowa's death in their own way...but it had really knocked gentle, sweet Quatre flying. And his wings were broken beyond repair. Without Trowa to catch him Quatre had nearly been destroyed by the shock of the impact.

"Those two shared a special bond..." Duo said, turning away from the ocean, whispering broken promises to his fellow pilots. Duo's braid flicked onto his shoulder and his eyes blackened. "A very close bond...unlike anything I've seen." He continued, unusually serious. "That boy really loved Trowa..." 

__

[My lover's gone, 

No earthly ships will ever 

bring him home again... 

Bring him home again....] 

Arwen worried for her brother. "Oh God I wish I were still alive..." Bitter tears stung her eyes like acid. "God...I wish I could help him..." 

And for the first time in the universes long and undaunting history, a spirit's tear's fell to the ground and shone in the dwindling sunlight. 

__

[My Lover's gone. 

I know that kiss will be my last] 

Quatre remembered the last kiss. He remembered talking to Trowa and Trowa blowing him a kiss. 

"I'll see you soon Quatre." And at that moment, fear and heartache struck Quatre's glass heart. He knew, in a universal way, that that kiss would be his last. 

__

[No more his song, 

The tune upon his lips has passed] 

Quatre picked up Trowa's flute case. Just the night before Trowa left...he had composed a song for Quatre. Quatre had teased him and added the lyrics of an Arabic lullaby to it. 

They had a deal. Quatre would *try* to teach Trowa how to sing and Trowa would teach Quatre the flute. 

Arwen had laughed at them. Quatre, the graceful angel, clumsily tripping over the notes. Trowa had laughed, with Arwen, and Quatre stopped dead. 

"Do you hear that?" "Hear what Quatre?" "I thought..." "What?" The emerald eye bore into sea-green eyes. "I though I heard Arwen's laughter..." 

__

[I sing alone, 

While I watch the ocean] 

Quatre went down to the ocean. He was still praying that this was a nightmare but it wasn't. 

Reality checked in and a solitary tear started the flow of many. 

Arwen followed her brother's lonesome figure to the ocean. She watched sadly as reality hit him. And she wept. Her sobs flowed through the air matching the sound and rhythm of the ocean gently lapping over the sand. 

Quatre's silhouetted figure stood at the ocean...clutching white roses... 

He closed his eyes, tears still flowing, and listened to the soothing sound of the ocean lapping...almost like tears... 

He sang a requiem Arwen had taught them both and threw the roses to the gentle lapping sea. 

__

[My lover's gone, 

__

No earthly ships will ever 

bring him home again. 

Bring him home again....] 


End file.
